Luka Millfy
"Gokai Yellow!" Luka Millfy is the Yellow Warrior of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Luka appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Ahim. She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Biography Luka grown up in a poor family. She later became wanted by Zangyack for stealing energy crystals from their warehouses. Along this timeframe, her little sister Fia had gotten sick, and in a rash attempt to get her to a hospital, Fia didn't make it. She later encountered Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken, along their robot Navi, she joined them in the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, she became Gokai Yellow. The trio would later welcome Don Dogoier and Ahim de Famille into their team. She eventually arrives on Earth and helps Marvelous and the rest of his crew find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. During this time, she battles the Zangyack as Gokai Yellow and uses the power of previous Yellow Rangers whenever the situation demands it. She eventually meets with Marvelous's old shipmate, Basco, and learns of the history of the Red Pirate Gang. When Marvelous is called out to meet Basco, Luka and the rest of the crew arrive to aid Marvelous in battle. Despite beating 5 rangers summoned by Basco, her, as well as the rest of the crew with the exception of Marvelous, are captured by Basco. Eventually, Basco makes an offer to trade everything Marvelous has (the Gokai Galleon, the Rangers, and Navi) for his friends. She is rescued instead and battles alongside her crew against Basco's Puppet Rangers to which they defeat all of them and obtain the Ranger Keys. Please'' ''expand article to reflect all the episodes. Gokai Yellow - Gokai Changes= :Main Article: Gokai Changes As a Gokaiger, Gokai Yellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. Yellow Rangers *Kirenger (female version) (Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Gorenger Hurricane *DenziYellow (female version) (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch *VulPanther (female version) (Episode 6, 7, 46, 51) *GoggleYellow (female version) (Episode 8) **Ribbon Sparks *DynaYellow (female version) (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite *Yellow Four (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge *Yellow Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Batons *Yellow Mask (Episode 12, 28, 51) **Shadow Clone **Life Aura *Yellow Lion (female version) (Episode 25, 30, 45, 51) **Lion Bazooka *Yellow Turbo (female version) (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *FiveYellow (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 23, 42, 49, 51) **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***Melody Tact ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack *Yellow Owl (female version) (Episode 9, 28) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword *TigerRanger (female version) (Episode 11, 14, 45) **Saber Daggers *KirinRanger (female version) (Episode 5, 22, 33, 47) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Qilin 9-Part Whip ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot *NinjaYellow (female version) (Episode 32, 44, 46) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru *OhYellow (Episode 22, 31) **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack *Yellow Racer (Episode 6, 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack *MegaYellow (Episode 12, 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 *GingaYellow (female version) (Episode 11, 13, 20, 47) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Knives **Attacks ***Howl of Thunder ***Thunder Sweep ***Flash of Ginga *GoYellow (female version) (Episode 6, 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash *TimeYellow (female version) (Episode 24, 39, 40) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolVulcan ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender *GaoYellow (female version) (Episode 7, 8, 9, 33, 51) **Eagle Sword **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword *HurricaneYellow (female version) (Episode 2, 24, 26, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 47) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Quake Hammer **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance *AbareYellow (Episode 12, 25, 29, 51) **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Ptera Daggers ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite *DekaYellow (Episode 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 35) **D-Shot **D-Stick *MagiYellow (female version) (Episode 1, 3, 23, 49) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Bowgun **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Yellow Thunder *Bouken Yellow (Episode 6, 10, 21, 44) **Weapons ***Bucket Scoopers ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Scooper Phantom ***Hyper Concrete *GekiYellow (Episode 4, 7, 32, 33, 42) **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Long Baton **Attacks ***Geki Infusion **Power-up Mode ***Super GekiYellow (Episode 51) ****Weapons *****Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw ****Attacks *****Super Cheetah Geki *Go-On Yellow (Episode 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet *Shinken Yellow (Episode 1, 12, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash *Gosei Yellow (Episode 22, 41) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Landick Claw **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ GoseiPink) Other Colors *Big One (female version) (Episode 10, 32) **Big Baton **Big Bomber *Battle Cossack (female version) (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35, 44) **Command Bat **Penta Force *Change Mermaid (Episode 32, 35) **Mermaid Attack *Blue Dolphin (Episode 45) *ShishiRanger (female version) (Episode 43) **Great Wheel Blade *NinjaBlack (female version) (Episode 3) **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Attacks ***Hidden Style: Shooting Star *MegaSilver (female version) (Episode 17, 18) **Silver Blazer *GingaRed (Episode 48) **Mane of Fire *GaoWhite (Episode 3, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Belle Claw *DekaRed (female version) (Stageshow) *MagiRed (female version) (Episode 2) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Jii Magika *MagiMother (Episode 44) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Gokai Jijiru *Bouken Pink (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Hydro Shooter *Great Sword Man Zubaan (female version) (Episode 37) *GekiRed (female version) (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) **Gun-Gun Bullet *Go-On Red (female version) (Stageshow) *Shinken Red (female version) (Stageshow) *Princess Shinken Red (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 51) **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou Unique Transformations *Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo (Super Hero Taisen) - Gold Mode= card.]] :As shown in cards, Gokai Yellow, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Yellow Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Yellow's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiS ilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than her 34 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) }} Trivia *Luka's bounty is initially 300,000 but this is eventually raised to 750,000. This is then raised even further to 1,500,000. and yet further to 3,000,000 *Luka shares a few things in common with 3 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Marvelous and Joe. However, of the three, Luka is the only one where not all of her counterparts have the same color as her. **She and Ahim share the same amount of leader counterparts (2). *Most of Luka's counterparts (Kirenger, Big One, Battle Cossack, DenziYellow, VulPanther, GoggleYellow, DynaYellow, Yellow Lion, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, NinjaYellow, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, and MagiYellow) were originally male. Out of all the Gokaigers, she has the most opposite gender counterparts. **Ironically, among these Yellow counterparts are Rangers who already became female by their Power Rangers adaptation (TigerRanger, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow). *Ironically, even though Luka is a tomboyish "action girl," most of her female counterparts (Change Mermaid, Yellow Flash, MegaYellow, AbareYellow, DekaYellow, Bouken Yellow, GekiYellow, Go-On Yellow, and Shinken Yellow) were more feminine in nature. **Her tomboy counterparts include Yellow Four, Yellow Mask, FiveYellow, OhYellow, Yellow Racer, and Gosei Yellow. ***In 199 Heroes, there's a scene where she and GoseiYellow are shown to be of a similar mindset, even unintentionally saying the same thing at the same time, almost like twins. This highlights their similar personalities. *2 of Luka's male counterparts (Big One and Battle Cossack) and 1 of her female counterparts (Change Mermaid) are not Yellow Rangers. *Luka has a tendency to say "Ah, mou!" when she meets something frustrating. *While Big One and GekiYellow are technically the leaders of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Juken Sentai Gekiranger respectively and Luka's main Gokai Changes for these teams, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger changes into either team. *She is the second Yellow Ranger to be sexually harassed, after Ran Uzaki. In Episode 25, when Satarakura Jr. trips, he accidentally grabs onto and squeezes her breasts. Also, in Episode 27, when Don finds himself in Luka's body, he briefly feels her breasts, shocked to see that he'd become female. *Luka is the only Gokaiger who never got to use the GokaiGalleon Buster. Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Power Category:Heroine Category:Sentai 3rd Ranger Category:Swordsmanship Category:Gokaigers